Stop crying your heart out
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Dois meses após o season finale da terceira temporada, Booth e Brennan tentam não desmoronar. ONE SHOT


**Disclamair: **Não, Bones infellizmente, não me pertence.

* * *

**Stop crying your heart out.**

_It's made upon on lonely moments._

_There was always a moment there when I knew._

_Gi__ve up on your pride, the moment's gone._

_So I seen I__ bad dream, you were gone._

_I__ got bitten on the soul, my blood will run._

Uma batida na porta a tirou de seus pensamentos. Ela nem precisava olhar no olho mágico para saber quem era, mas mesmo assim o fez. E ele era a última pessoa que ela gostaria de ver naquele momento.

"Hey, Bones."

"Booth. O que você quer?" Ela perguntou, impaciência evidente no seu tom de voz.

"Nós precisamos conversar."  
Ela afastou-se para que ele pudesse entrar.

"Conversar? Nós temos um caso?"  
"Que diferença isso faz agora, Bones? Se temos um caso, você fica no laboratório com uma desculpa que depois de dois meses já não cola mais. Se não temos um caso, você fica lá também. Dois meses desde que Zack se foi e por mais que eu tente, Bones, e olhe que eu venho tentando muito nas últimas semanas, você me evita."

"Eu tenho que arranjar um substituto para Zack, Booth, antes de voltar a campo com você."  
"Você não escutou nada que eu disse? Dois meses, Bones. D-O-I-S." Booth disse levantado dois dedos e aproximando do rosto dela. Brennan ficou em silêncio, apesar de lançar-lhe um olhar que fez com que ele recolhesse os dois dedos rapidamente. "E você sabe que Zack é insubstituível. Todos os squints concordam que o atual candidato é o ideal para o trabalho. O que me leva a concluir que o problema está entre nós dois."  
"Quer algo para beber?" Brennan disse quebrando o olhar e dirigindo-se a cozinha.

"Não."  
Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, Booth olhou em volta e seu olhar imediatamente identificou duas malas em um canto da sala.  
"Vai tirar férias, Bones?"

Ela não respondeu, ao invés disso, indicou o sofá. Os dois sentaram-se lado a lado e depois de tomar um gole na sua cerveja, Brennan encontrou os olhos dele.

"Eu vou viajar."  
Booth riu nervosamente.

"Isso eu percebi, Bones."  
"Por um ano."  
"O que?" Ele disse aproximando-se mais dela.

"Sully," Ela disse insegura. "Nós trocamos e-mails, você sabe. Ele sabe por tudo que venho passando e," Nenhum dos dois desviava o olhar. "E ele refez o convite da última vez. Ele chega amanhã aqui em D.C. e agora vamos até a Indonésia."

Booth permaneceu calado, processando cada parte da informação. Por fim, ele quebrou o olhar e levantou-se exasperado.  
"Você é uma covarde, Bones." Ele falou o mais calmo que conseguiu.  
"O que você disse?" Ela perguntou levantando-se e sem acreditar no que havia acabado de escutar ele falando.  
"Você," Booth disse virando-se e sabendo que a encontraria em pé e logo atrás dele. "Está fugindo dos problemas. Fugindo de ter que ir até o Jeffersonian e não encontrar Zack lá. Ao invés disso, ter que encontrar alguém que faça o trabalho dele. Fugindo de," Ele disse e parou.  
"Fugindo de..." Ela disse desafiando-o a continuar. Meros metros separavam o rosto dos dois.

"Fugindo de nós dois."

Ela ficou muda por alguns instantes, mas ao seu modo, rapidamente voltou a falar.

"Não tem nada entre nós dois para eu fugir, Booth."  
"E quanto a nossa parceria?"  
"Eu falei um ano e não para sempre, Booth. Quando eu voltar, nós ainda podemos ser parceiros."  
"Você não entende, entende?"  
Os olhos dela mostravam claramente que ela não entendia.

"Entender? Eu vou viajar por um ano, vou voltar e seremos parceiros de novo. O que eu não entendi nisso?"  
"Um ano, Bones. Nós dois sabemos quantas coisas acontecem em um ano."

"Oh," Ela disse entendendo onde ele queria chegar. "Você pretende "morrer" de novo?" Brennan disse sarcasticamente.

"Não, mas eu posso morrer de vez." Ele disse tão sério que ela parou de sorrir. "Mas você não se importa mesmo, não é, Bones? Você pára por um momento sua viagem, volta com seu namorado para meu funeral, quem sabe dessa vez você até chora." Ele abriu um sorriso forçado. Brennan deu um passo pra trás e ficou de costas para ele. De novo aquele assunto entre eles. Nos últimos dois meses, e nas poucas vezes em que eles se viam, esse assunto, de uma forma ou de outra, sempre acabava aparecendo nas conversas. Era hora de dar um fim a ele.

"Eu não podia chorar." Ela disse tão baixo que ele pensou estar delirando. Quando ela virou, aqueles olhos perfeitamente azuis enchendo-se vagarosamente de lágrimas encarando os de chocolate, ele percebeu que ela havia realmente falado. "Por duas semanas, Booth, eu chorei escondida, sem deixar que ninguém soubesse. Eu fui até seu apartamento, tentei parar a minha dor ao ficar perto das suas coisas, do seu cheiro. Revirei suas gavetas e armários procurando suas meias coloridas e seus cintos divertidos, só para ter mais uma parte de você comigo. Eu não sou tão boa em compartimentalizar como dr. Sweets diz que eu sou. Eu tentei, Booth. Tentei seguir em frente, mas eu não podia. Tudo e todos os lugares me lembravam você, seu sorriso charmoso." Ela deixou as lágrimas caírem. Booth estava na frente dela agora, escutando surpreso cada palavra que saía da boca dela, uma das mãos dele limpando as lágrimas pelas bochechas dela.

"Por que então eu iria chorar no seu funeral? Na frente de pessoas que eu nem conhecia. Eu ir, não iria te trazer de volta, não ia me dar uma segunda chance. Simplesmente não era lógico."  
"Temperance," Booth tentou falar algo, mas as palavras haviam fugido completamente. "Eu sinto muito. Se eu pudesse voltar, eu teria pessoalmente avisado a você do plano do FBI."

Ela abriu um minúsculo sorriso.

"Eu sei, Booth. E eu já perdoei você por isso. Eu só..."  
Ele permaneceu em silêncio, dando a ela o tempo que ela precisasse.

"Eu só não perdoei a mim mesma."

Ele a olhou sem entender.

"Pelo o que?"  
"Por não ter falado a você que," As bochechas dela estavam levemente rosadas. "que beijar você definitivamente não é como beijar meu irmão."  
Booth abriu um enorme sorriso.  
"O problema não é você, Booth. O problema não é Zack. O problema sou eu."  
"E indo embora resolveria seus problemas?" Ele perguntou delicadamente e ao mesmo tempo colocando uma parte do cabelo dela atrás da orelha dela.

"Talvez eu voltasse a gostar do Sully. Ou eu esquecesse o beijo. Ou quando eu voltasse você já teria desistido de mim e estaria com outra parceira."  
"Eu nunca vou desistir de você, Temperance. Nunca. Nem como minha parceira, nem como..." Ele parou sem saber como continuar.  
"Nem como?" Brennan o encorajou.

"Eu amo você, Bones." Ele finalmente disse. Booth sabia que não podia deixá-la viajar sem que ela soubesse disso.

"Por que, Booth? Eu não sei expressar meus sentimentos e tenho medo de fazê-los. Eu me afastei o máximo que eu consegui de você nos últimos dois meses. Eu te bati quando você voltou pra mim. Você merece alguém melhor."  
"Eu vou te dizer porque, Bones." Booth deu mais um passo na frente dela e pegou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos. "Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci. A mais bonita, a mais inteligente, a com os olhos mais bonitos. A melhor companhia, a que conhece os esqueletos no meu armário e nunca me julgou por causa disso, a que realmente me conhece completamente, apenas por um olhar, a melhor amiga e parceira. Durante 3 anos, eu consegui aos poucos entrar aí, Bones." Ele apontou para o coração dela. "E eu não posso simplesmente deixar você ir embora."

"Eu não sei, Booth."  
"Eu sei que você tem medo, Bones. Medo que não dê certo, medo que eu vá embora e mais alguém importante na sua vida te machuque, te deixe pra trás. Mas nós nos completamos, Sweets disse isso e eu acredito que ele disse em ambos os sentidos: profissional e pessoalmente. Você sabe que podemos fazer qualquer coisas juntos. Nós podemos fazer isso dar certo."

"Você tem razão." Ela disse abrindo um sorriso pela primeira vez naquela noite.

"É claro que eu tenho. E eu prometo a você, Temperance," Ele encostou a testa deles. "Que eu nunca, pelo menos não por vontade própria, vou te deixar. Nunca vou te machucar ou deixar que alguém o faça. Eu preciso que você diga Sully que não vai mais. Eu preciso de você aqui, Bones," Eles sorriam um para o outro agora. "Comigo."

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando silenciosamente.

"Eu sinto muito, Booth. Por ser covarde e quase perder a minha segunda chance."  
"Eu te perdôo, Bones."

"Eu te amo, Booth."  
O sorriso dele cresceu ainda mais.  
"Então você acredita no amor agora, huh, Dr. Brennan?" Ele disse envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado.

"Ao longo dos anos, eu aprendi que existem coisas que a minha ciência não pode explicar. Que nem tudo se resume a hormônios como,"  
Ela foi cortada quando os lábios dele encostaram no dela. Primeiro, eles beijaram-se delicadamente, cada um explorando superficialmente o lábio do outro. Com o passar do tempo, o beijo intensificou-se e ambos simultaneamente abriram as bocas para que as línguas se encontrarem. Quando o ar tornou-se vital, eles separaram-se.

"Onde você está indo?" Booth perguntou surpreso quando ela afastou-se dele.

"Indo cancelar uma viagem."

_Take away all the lonely moments._

_Give me full communication with you._

**Pride – Syntax.**


End file.
